deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Garland VS Nightmare
Garland VS Nightmare is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Garland from the video game series Final Fantasy and Nightmare from the video game series Soulcalibur. (Images created by Shadow7615) Garland_VS_Nightmare.png|DealySinner28 Nightmare Garland Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Description The sword-wielding demons of fiction who swear their allegiance to no-one. Which of these knights will fall in the face of chivalry? Interlude Wiz: Demons are known to take on many forms, though of all possible incarnations, there are ordinary knights tainted by evil. Boomstick: Or are bribed, either by their own convictions or the thirst for power...Or both. Wiz: Garland, the knight of Cornelia who became the embodiment of Chaos. Boomstick: And Nightmare, the possessed vessel of Soul Edge. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Garland Wiz: Warriors, just what do they seek beyond serving their kingdom? Boomstick: Well obviously, they're in to screw the enemy over, kill many foes and brag about it in front of friends, comrades and the hunies! Damn, makes me want to get a harem now... Wiz: Or in the scenario of Garland, it's merely to fight until the ends of time. Boomstick: What!? And here I thought he'd be out for the bitches. Such a letdown. Wiz: Garland was a knight of the great nation Cornelia, being one of the best warriors. Because of this, he was highly respected for his power and skill. Boomstick: But like any warrior with authority, he became corrupt with power and kidnapped Princess Sarah, taking her to the Chaos Shrine. Wiz: Using this as a form of bribary, Garland demanded that the king should surrender his kingdom to him. Boomstick: This turned out to be his worst mistake as the king sent the Warriors of Light to end his tyranny before it spread. Wiz: However, prior to his death, he allowed the Four Fiends of Chaos to drain the energy from the Crystals and released them upon the world. Boomstick: The energy that was drained actually funneled into the shrine's Dark Crystal, opening a portal into the past. And it's actually confirmed that the fiends were sent from two thousand years ago. Wiz: Then, after defeating the fiends again, who's in front of the Chaos Shrine? None other than Garland, who explains the time loop he made. Boomstick: And yet, I still can't get my head around it. Wiz: Basically, everytime Garland dies at the hands of the Warriors of Light, the fiends would send him two thousand years into the past in order to revive him. Once there, Garland would then send these fiends into the time where he died to cause chaos among the land. Boomstick: Even then, I don't get it... Wiz: ...Anyway, Garland's time loop was eventually broken by Shinryu, who transported him to World B to serve as the God of Discord's right hand man. Boomstick: Basically, two Gods are in conflict and they summon warriors from the Final Fantasy verse to fight for them. Wiz: So, you understood that, yet can't comprehend the time loop? Boomstick: Well, it's pretty easy to get around Dissidia's plot, unlike the time loop. Wiz: Fair enough. Continuing, Garland possesses one of fiction's largest and most complicated human sized weapons. Boomstick: If that wasn't enough, he is able to morph the sword into a flail, an axe, two swords and a lance. Essentially, this is an all-purpose medieval weapon. Wiz: He also has access to moves based on making sure the enemy doesn't escape from them unscathed. Boomstick: This includes Flare, Tsunami, Blaze, Cyclone and Earthquake. Even with these, he has some powerful sword play, even having really strong physical attacks. Wiz: But when things start to get rough, he is able to use his special move: Soul of Chaos. With this, he unleashes a barrage of attacks on the opponent and involves more than one form of his sword. Boomstick: And once he's backed into a corner, he can become the embodiment of Chaos. Wiz: Well, about that. You see, he's only capable of taking this form by absorbing the power of the Four Fiends, but once he does, his magic based moves increase a considerable amount at the cost of being unable to use his sword. Boomstick: Due to being a knight for some time and having a great reputation, Garland is no stranger to battle. Heck, he relishes in war just because he can battle strong foes. Wiz: He has taken part in the many cycles while serving under Chaos, battling some of the strongest combatants Final Fantasy has to offer, such as the Warrior of Light, Kain and even Golbez, someone who's supposedly on Chaos' side. Boomstick: But he does have some faults as well. The first of which is his sword, which, while useful, makes him slow. Wiz: Plus, despite his many years of training and battling, he prefers to beat up the opponent, pummeling them with his strength most of the time. Boomstick: And yet this guy exists for one reason: fighting! Garland: I, Garland, will knock you all down! Nightmare Wiz: Transcending history, there is no greater sword in the Soul Calibur verse than Soul Edge. Boomstick: Heck, pretty much everyone wanted to have it, you know, despite being an evil sword. Wiz: But before it was tainted and covered in blood, it was an ordinary blade created for battle. Boomstick: Once it was drenched with negativity, a soul known as Inferno took residence within the sword, possessing all that dared wield Soul Edge. Wiz: With that, very few could resist the soul's corruption. Only Algol was able to wield it with no negative effects. Boomstick: Unfortunately, his only son stole it and tried to use it out of jealousy. This failed and, with a little bit of possession, killed his own mother. Wiz: That's not all: his father had to kill him and the sword vanished, never to reappear until the 1500s. Desperate, Algol collected the purified shards of Soul Edge to create Soul Calibur. Boomstick: Yeah, he managed to temporarily destroy Soul Edge. Wiz: The sword happened to appear at an auction during this new time period and during its voyage, the dreaded pirate Cervantes stole it, claiming it as his own. Boomstick: And yet Inferno wasn't pleased with its host, who was defeated at the hands of Taki and Sophitia. Though eventually, he found his ideal host. Wiz: Like a naïve child, Seigfried picked up the sword and was corrupted by the sword's power, becoming the azure knight Nightmare. Boomstick: Luckily, he was saved and after being freed from the sword's control, he would dedicate the rest of his life into defeating Soul Edge. Wiz: Now hostless, the sword possessed the black suit of armor to serve as its host. Boomstick: Nightmare may have been down for the count, but it was sure his return was imminent. Wiz: Soul Edge's current host has no real limitations in regards to what a normal human can do, being able to wield the sword with relative ease, despite its size. Boomstick: In addition, the sword's potential is so great that it managed to destroy a part of a castle with a single slash. It even went against entire armies and won. Wiz: He's able to defeat a large number of foes by using Soul Wave, rain energy down on an opponent by releasing the Evil Seed and absorb the souls of others, though strong opponents are able to resist it to some extent. Boomstick: However, he's not just limited to sword attacks, he usually doesn't follow any chivalry and would rather use underhand tactics to win, such as using his monstrous arm to punch. Wiz: By using the sword's power, Nightmare can become Night Terror. Boomstick: Now this guy's so cheap that it's unreal. He can now fly, avoiding ring outs as a result, has a bigger sword, shoot laser beams and is more resistant to damage. Wiz: And even when Night Terror is defeated, Inferno can personally emerge from the sword, either to tempt the foe into taking Soul Edge or fighting the opponent head on. In this state, he can transport himself and his opponent into Astral Chaos, which is essentially what looks like hell. Boomstick: Though this puts him at risk of being killed. Not like it matters due to his pyrokinetic abilities, flight and the capability of wielding any weapon. Wiz: While Nightmare is able to inflict lots of damage on opponents, he still remains as a slow combatant who uses short combos. Boomstick: Plus, if the sword is destroyed, so will the power being funneled to the armor and Inferno will be no more. The only problem is that Inferno exists on a different plain of existence, enabling him to continue existing, even after the sword is destroyed. If he's unable to possess someone quickly, he will effectively cease to exist. Wiz: And even though the sword may present itself, it's reasonably ineffective against foes which like their swords already and have no intention of having the sword. Boomstick: But watch out, or you may just end up being another meal for this cursed sword. Nightmare: I will show you the greatest nightmare! Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Nightmare is seen strolling through the forest, after he found and combined the fragments of Soul Edge, when he notices a shrine. Curious, and sensing a soul inside, Nightmare enters it. Meanwhile, Garland is seen in a room with the Four Fiends before he sends them into the future. When the Fiends depart, the door to the room's entrance gets knocked down by Nightmare's monstrous hand. Not turning around immediately, Garland suspects the intruder to be the Warriors of Light. Garland: It seems you're too late, Warriors of- As he completely turns around, he only noticed an azure knight standing in the doorway. Garland: I see, a different foe. Nightmare: Your soul shall satisfy my thirst! Garland: If you're wanting a fight, then a fight you shall receive. Let us battle to our heart's content! After saying that, Garland drew out his sword which was rooted to the ground. His opponent merely gestures and walks into the room, dragging his sword in with him. FIGHT! Nightmare quickly rushes towards Garland and swings his sword down on the warrior, but the knight blocked the attack before pushing the cursed sword away with his sword. By increasing the distance between them, Garland begins to shoot fire at Nightmare, who dodges, blocks and attacks them in rapid succession, but while the flames were diverting Nightmare's attention, Garland extends the length of his sword to create a flail and smashes it into the azure knight, sending him into a wall. Recovering, Nightmare runs towards Garland again, but just before they were in sword reach, Nightmare points Soul Edge into the air before slamming it onto the ground, creating a wave of fire that hits Garland, despite his parry. Receiving little damage, Garland retaliates with several sword slashes, which Nightmare replies with slashes of his own. As an opening appeared in Nightmare's defenses, Garland made his sword into a hammer and smashed it on Nightmare, creating a little earthquake and a hole in the process. Despite this hit, Nightmare gets up with relative ease. Garland: Ahh, you are an interesting one, though will you be able to keep up when I'm serious? With that, Garland made his sword transform into a lance before charging at Nightmare. The azure knight easily deflected the blow causing Garland to have his attack redirected to a wall, destroying it in the process. Making sure his target couldn't recover, Nightmare used Soul Wave, sending Garland outside the shrine, resulting with Nightmare pursuing his opponent. However, Garland had anchored his sword into the roof of the shrine by extending it. Just as Nightmare was leaving the shrine, Garland jumped down and split his sword in two, letting loose a flurry of attacks. Surprised, Nightmare took some damage, causing him to falter. Even though he blocked a few hits, he wasn't able to block all of them and with some of the strength he had left, Nigtmare punhed Garland in the face, sending him back into the shrine. Nightmare than charged at Garland and kicked him further into a wall which led to the shrine's center. Unable to handle the pressure, the wall gave way and both combatants are sent through the wall. As they both stood back up, it's clear that Nightmare has suffered from more damage. Garland: Well, it seems as though this is the end. Nightmare: (laughs), you pathetic mortal! You will never defeat me! In a fit of rage, Nightmare then transformed into Night Terror, who immediately goes on an onslaught against Garland. While trying to hold his ground, the warrior deflects blow after blow before Night Terror flies into the air, releasing a few laser beams towards him. Being able to dodge them, Garland then jumps towards the monstrous behemoth, who effortlessly punches Garland away. Night Terror: Now, tremble in fear! Night Terror then flew and charged at Garland, who barely manages to evade the tackles. Just as one almost got him, Garland swiped his sword down onto the beast's head, making Night Terror fall to the floor, though he quickly gets back up, only to see Garland starting to shine and create a cyclone in front of him. Unable to react fast enough, the cyclones hit and Garland uses Soul of Chaos. However, despite the strong attack, Night Terror gets back up, laughing at Garland's effort to take him down. Shocked by his opponent's tenacity and durability, Garland could only grab and lean on his sword. Meanwhile, Night Terror slowly closes the distance, taunting Garland and relishing in his despair. Night Terror: Your soul is mine! As he said that, Garland muttered to himself and Night Terror raised his sword before casting it down on Garland. But before the blade could make contact, energy was released from Garland, causing the sword to bounce off and Night Terror only just manages to keep his grip on the floor. When the burst of energy subsided, a large figure stood where the knight was. Excited by the transformation, Night Terror begun to clash with the new opponent. Night Terror cast his sword down upon the new foe, but Chaos grabs the sword and punches Night Terror in the stomach. While his foe was in pain, Chaos grabbed Night Terror and threw him towards the ground before following and smashing him into the floor. This caused many holes in the shrine's floors and the impact on the ground floor made the whole structure collapse. Night Terror was the first to emerge before being tackled by Chaos' shoulder. As the azure knight was rolling, Chaos shot an explosion of fire at Night Terror, setting the forest on fire. Despite this attack, Night Terror still got up and flew towards Chaos, engaging in a fist fight that Chaos won. Night Terror then casted fire at Chaos, attempting to trap him. However, Chaos walks through it and shrugs the flames off, proceeding towards his foe. Mortified, Night Terror tried to slash at Chaos, who grabbed Night Terror's hand, ripped it off and punched him straight through the stomach before punching many holes into Night Terror. As Chaos starts to walk away, Soul Edge begins to talk to its opponent, which surprised Chaos. However, once Chaos grabbed the sword, Inferno attempted to possess Chaos, but to no avail. This agitated Inferno and the sword transformed into his true form. The combatants get ready for their final clash. Inferno begins by transporting the pair to Astral Chaos and Chaos summons forth a twister as well as a tsunami to try and extinguish Inferno's flames, but to no avail. Chaos then flies towards Inferno at blinding speed, only to pass through the entity. Inferno: You fool! Now, be extinguished by my hands! Fire erupts from underneath Chaos and inflicts damage upon him, but he seems unscathed. Seeing this, Inferno summons forth Soul Edge in the form of two swords before slashing Chaos with incredible speed, creating many wounds on the beast and causing Chaos to fall to the ground. No matter how many times Chaos attempts to hit his new foe, his attacks pass straight through the skeletal being. Now kneeling on the floor, Inferno summons the true form of Soul Edge before slamming it on the beast, dividing him in two. After a few seconds, the nearest side of Chaos' body falls on its side. Then, seeing his foe dead, he escapes from Astral Chaos and takes the form of the sword once again, tempting anyone nearby into taking the sword as their own. K.O! A random bystander then picks up the sword before being possessed and turning into Nightmare. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Well, that fight sure was hellish! Wiz: Really? We have to start with a pun? Anyway, this was a relatively close fight, but what sealed the deal was Nightmare's many years of experience. Even though Garland may have been known as one of the best knights, it didn't mean anything in the face of centuries worth of practice. Boomstick: And despite Garland's sheer strength, along with his large arsenal, he could only just keep up with Night Terror. It's true that Nightmare by himself was a fair bit behind in terms of battle capabilities, but the other two forms did redeem him. Wiz: Also, Garland had no real way of shattering the sword, since it's doubtful his sword could cut through it. Even if he was capable of defeating Night Terror without becoming Chaos, he would rather claim Soul Edge as his own, resulting with Inferno possessing him. Boomstick: It was pretty clear that Chaos was just too much for Night Terror to deal with, since he essentially became the embodiment of the God of Discord. But due to the real Chaos being in Dissidia, some of the more powerful moves and alternate form couldn't be utilized by Garland. Wiz: Even though he was still powerful and was able to prevent Inferno possessing him, it was all over once Inferno took to the stage. Boomstick: Neither of Garland's forms were capable of attacking Inferno due to him being on the astral plain of existence, which made attacking him impossible. Wiz: Not to mention that things were made worse when Inferno brought him to Astral Chaos, increasing Inferno's chances of winning, even if Chaos was able to attack him. Boomstick: Looks like Garland was half the man he used to be. Wiz: The winner is Nightmare. Boomstick: (Whispers) it's technically Inferno... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Final Fantasy vs. Soulcalibur' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015